


Daylight.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Lot of things and feelings, Love, One Night Stands, more than one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: Here I am staring at your perfectionIn my arms, so beautifulThe sky is getting bright, the stars are burning outSomebody slow it down***************The first time Holtzmann and Erin hooked up was after the cataclysm and their celebration at the bar, they were both too drunk and ended up on Erin's apartment. After that morning, they decided it was going to be the last time that it was going to happen, but of course...it happend more than once. After months like that, Holtzmann decides to stop with this since she thought that maybe Erin was doing it to get laid and experiment so, she had to stop ot. But what happens when she can't stop staring at her? In the morning she leaves, all she thinks about is about her and her beauty. When all she wants is to have her near her and never let go.





	

Did that just happend? Did they really saved New York? They really fought ghosts? Not real. No way. 4 ordinary women fought Rowan and mad ghosts in Times Square and they freaking won. It was unbelievable but so true, it was amazing. The 4 ghostbusters decided to go celebrate after an amazing day of success. Holtzmann decided to make a toast, she mentioned that before Abby, she never thought she would have a friend and that they were all her family. Abby knew Holtzmann meant it. She knew Holtzmann for quite a long time now and she knew some things about Holtzmann that no one did. Holtzmann’s parents left her when she was young, now because they wanted, but because they died. After that she had a family for 7 years until they didn't want her anymore and she spend 10 years in an orphanage, of course some people wanted to have her in their houses, they looked at this beautiful and young girl, with long curly and blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes like the sky, bright smile and cute dimples, of course it was perfect but then, they had to meet her and talk to her, after that, no one really wanted her. Science? Engineering? She was just 7 years old and she knew all about that? How was that even possible? At the age of 17, she decided to just live her life out of there, there was not going to be one family that would want her so why stay more time in there? She of course loved the people in there, but she was older enough to be by her own by now. So that’s what she did, she got a job, she bought a car and then she got a scholarship in MIT, at least one of her dreams was coming true. At the age of 19, she met this wonderful woman called Rebecca Gorin, she was a teacher in there and she was her new mentor, Rebecca totally fell in love with Holtzmann and welcomed her to her house. Holtzmann was thankful with her and she felt complete.

 

Abby met Holtzmann a few months after that, Holtz was already 29 and working by her own, of course, with Dr. Gorin by her side. The second year that Holtz started working with Abby, Dr. Gorin had to travel to LA and the holidays were coming, Holtz knew that meant spending Christmas alone and it was fine, after all, she spent 10 years celebrating Christmas without a family, 1 year of no celebrating Christmas wouldn’t really hurt, right? But Abby felt bad to leave her all alone, so, she invited to celebrate Christmas with her family, Holtz doubted for a while but then agreed since she knew Abby was not giving up. That night, it was one of the best night for Holtz, they received Holtz with kindness and she felt like she was part of the family, something Abby made her feel since they met, Abby saw something she never thought she would see in her life. Jillian Holtzmann crying. Holtzmann normally wasn't a person who said thank you real often but she showed that she was thankful in her own special way, Holtzmann's way. But that night, she couldn't stop telling Abby how thankful she was and how lucky she was for having Abby as a friend. Of course Abby felt the most special person in the whole world, after all, Holtzmann was the only friend she had since Erin left her.

 

Erin. Abby knew that Holtzmann liked Erin even though Holtzmann denied it every time Abby came with the subject, but she could see the change on Holtz, she could even notice a little change on Erin but with Erin, you never knew. Holtzmann never really had a real relationship, she never dated anyone when she was at the orphanage, reasons why? She was confused. Since she was 12, she started to wonder how would it be like to date a girl. But for most of the people that was weird and wrong, she had a gay friend, but that was different. Some people loved gay people, but lesbians? Not sure about that. Of course Holtzmann had crushes on school, only girls but, it was wrong, why she liked them? She never said anything, plus, she was the weird of the class, why would she say that she was into girls? Only for people to hate her more? No thanks. Holtz accepted that she was gay until she was out of high school. Even in college, everyone ignored her, was it because of her way to dress? She had something on her face? Well, that didn't matter. She used to be alone every single day until a new girl arrived to her school. It was for sure that she was British, pretty green eyes, long brown hair, good body, Holtz thought but of course, she was going to be one of the popular girls. The first day she came to school, Holtz just stared at her, she couldn't help it, it was the first time in a long time that she actually had a crush. Plus she never noticed so that was also good.

 

After a few days of the new girl moving here, one day in class, the new girl sat beside Holtz in one of the classes, Holtz didn't feel nervous at all but she really wanted to know why she sat beside her, no one ever did. The new girl smiled at her and then looked down at her notebook, Holtzmann stared at her for a while but then shook her head going back to her calculations. That same day, the new girl followed her around I too finally, she talked to Holtz. Holtz felt weird, she wasn't making fun of her or was criticizing her, she was just talking and inviting her out, yeah, weird but she did. The first night, it was nice, they talked, they laughed, nothing more than just that. The new girl kept following Holtz everywhere, never leaving her side and Holtz liked it. Few weeks later, a few more dates and they were closer, Holtz went to her house, they studied together, ate together, Holtz walked her home every day, it was nice. One night, when they were out, the new girl kissed Holtzmann, it was Holtzmann’s first kiss and damn it was really nice. Days passed and they kept kissing and sometimes, there was more than just kissing until the day finally came, they had sex, Holtzmann’s first time. The next day, Holtz was so happy and felt complete, finally someone who really liked her and cared about her. When she walked into the school, everyone were staring at her, some of them laughing, some of them just murmuring things that Holtz couldn't quiet understand, she looked for her lover for hours until she found her on the back of the school with the popular girls, they weren't even in Holtzmann’s classes but of course, they loved to bully everyone. When Holtz walked to where they were, the new girl told her that it was a bet and that she really didn't mean what happend the night before, the popular girls laughed and made fun of her, calling her a “dyke”. Holtzmann felt how her heart was breaking, she didn't say anything, just turned around and left. After that, Holtzmann never really believed in love. There was a time when she hooked up with every girl who asked her out, a one time thing, a night stand, that made Holtzmann feel like they needed her, of course they were just experimenting. Dr. Gorin told her that she had to stop, but Holtz never did until she met Abby, of course she kept flirting with girls but never had a serious relationship, so no, she didn't like Erin. Or at least, she was trying to make up her mind.

 

***************

 

Holtzmann woke up with a headache, damn get drunk before a work day is not a good idea, Holtzmann grabbed her head and wined, it hurt like hell, Holtzmann tried to open her eyes but failed, all was blurry and dark, not a a good idea either. Holtzmann sighed and then covered her face with the covers, when she did that, she felt that she was completely naked, huh, she normally sleeps with a boxer and a sport bra. Holtzmann tried to open her eyes again and this time, she looked at her body, her covers were blue, not beige. Holtzmann took the covers off of her face and stared at the whole room, her room was white and she only had one nightstand, not two. Holtzmann felt someone moving beside her and froze, when she turned around to see who it was, she looked Erin who was yawning and grabbing her head, she probably has a headache too, wait a minute! Holtzmann sat up and stared at Erin with wide eyes. She slept with Erin. Erin and Holtzmann had sex. They slept together. Holtzmann eyes widened and stared at Erin. Erin opened her eyes and looked at Holtzmann, her eyes went wide. They stayed quiet for a while until Erin broke the silence.

 

 _“Did we um…”_ Erin cleared her throat.

 

 _“It seems like we did.”_ Holtzmann touched her head and sighed.

 

Erin couldn't help but stare down at Holtzmann, she was topless and god, she looked so hot. Erin shook her head and looked away, she covered herself and cleared her throat, she looked at the clock. _“Shit, Abby is going to kill us.”_ Erin stood up and covered herself with one of the covers.

 

_“It’s not like I haven't seen you naked, you know.”_

Erin looked at Holtzmann. _“I know.”_ Holtzmann stood up grabbed her clothes. Erin but her lip and looked up and down Holtzmann's body, her skin was pale and it looked so smooth and soft, she wished she could remember how it felt against her skin. _“Um…if you want, you can shower in the other room, here, take this towel.”_

Holtzmann grabbed the towel and nodded. _“Thank you.”_ She walked out of the room and closed the door.

 

Holtzmann turned the water on and let the water hit her head, the water hit her whole body and she relaxed. What really happend last night? She remember that they went to celebrate, it was noon, it wasn't night, at least that they spent the whole afternoon in the bar. She remembers flirting with her and Erin blushing, a lot, she remembers drinking a lot but what happened after that. She washed her hair and her body, when she started washing her body, memories came into her mind, everything came.

 

_Erin pushed Holtzmann against the door, making the door close behind her, Holtzmann kissed her roughly and grabbed Erin’s ass making Erin whimper. Erin left Holtzmann’s mouth and kissed her way down her jawline, unbuttoning her shirt desperately. Holtzmann gasped and took Erin’s shirt off, she grabbed Erin and pushed her against the door, she was loving how Erin kissed her neck but, she wanted to make Erin moan, she wanted to hear her moan her name and scream. Holtzmann kissed Erin’s neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her neck and between her breasts, Holtzmann sucked between her breasts and Erin moaned, Erin pulled in Holtzmann’s hair and Holtz whimpered. Erin pushed Holtzmann and walked her against the couch, pushing her down and straddling in Holtzmann’s lap. Erin smirked._

**_“I like to be on top.”_ ** _Erin smirked and kissed Holtzmann’s neck, Holtzmann closed her eyes and bit her lip. Erin knew she got the right spot when Holtzmann moaned a little too loud. **“Never thought I would make you moan.”**_

****

**_“With the things you're doing to me, I don't doubt you'll make me scream your name.”_ ** _Holtzmann smirked pulled Erin down to kiss her neck leaving a trail of kisses. **“And I can assure you, that I will make you scream so loud that all your neighbors will think someone is killing you.”** Holtzmann licked Erin’s earlobe._

_Erin closed her eyes and bit her lip. **“C-Can we take this to my room?”**_

****

**_“Whatever you want babe.”_ ** _Erin stood up followed by Holtzmann who pulled Erin so she could face her and lift her up by her ass making Erin wrap her legs and arms around Holtzmann. **“Where is your bedroom?”**_

****

**_“R-Right down the hall.”_ ** _Erin closed her eyes, letting her head fall in Holtzmann’s shoulder and letting Holtz suck on her neck._

_Holtzmann walked them to the bedroom and closed the door pushing Erin against it. Erin couldn't help but grind against Holtzmann’s stomach, Holtzmann whimpered and smirked. **“Desperate, are we?”**_

****

**_“I-It’s your fault you turned me on, you still are, a lot.”_ ** _Erin felt like she was almost at the edge and all Holtzmann did was kiss her neck._

**_“Feelings are mutual, darling.”_ ** _Holtzmann walked to the bed and throw Erin to the bed, climbing on top of Erin and taking her shirt off, before leaning down and kissing Erin’s stomach._

**_“J-Jillian please…”_ ** _Erin’s breath was becoming heavier and heavier, she felt in any moment, she was going to stop breathing._

**_“I love how my name sounds with your voice.”_ ** _Holtzmann pulled Erin up so she was sitting and unclasped her bra with one hand._

**_“Nice.”_ ** _Erin smirked and giggle, she pulled Holtzmann down and kissed her lips roughly._

**_“Have to say, you're an amazing kisser, Gilbert.”_ ** _Holtzmann smirked while pushing her down again and kissing her neck._

**_“I’m amazing at so many things, Holtz.”_ ** _Erin smirked and Holtz chuckled._

**_“Mouthy, never thought you'd be like that.”_ ** _Holtzmann took Erin’s jeans off and kissed her stomach._

****

**_“Baby, even though I love to hear your voice, please hurry up, I can't take anymore.”_ **

****

_Holtzmann saluted her. **“Yes ma’am.”** Holtzmann kissed her way down leaving a trail of wet kisses on her stomach to her thighs. _

_Holtz took Erin’s shoes off and kissed her legs, kissing every part of her leg, Holtzmann smirked when Erin gasped, Holtzmann kept kissing her thighs and teasing Erin, Erin whimpered and bit her lip waiting for Holtz. Holtzmann took the waistband of her panties and-_

Erin knocked on the door making Holtzmann jump. _“Holtz? I’ll make some coffee, want some?”_

_“Um…s-sure thanks.”_ Holtzmann turned the water off and shook her head. Damn, did that really happened last night? Fuck.

 

 

Holtzmann walked out of the bathroom with her clothes on and her hair down, she walked where Erin was and cleared her throat making Erin turn around. Erin looked at Holtz and gasped a little that only she could know that she gasped, Holtzmann's hair was down and damn she looked more beautiful, it was long and curly and it looked so soft, she wanted to run her fingers through her hair…Erin shook her head and smiled a little.

 

_“Do you need anything?”_

_“Um…do you have a hairdryer?”_

_“Sure, on my room.”_

Holtzmann smiled a little. _“Thank you.”_ Holtzmann walked to Erin's room and started doing her hair. She couldn't help but look at the bed and sigh. They really slept together, she doesn't remember everything but she remembers how nice her lips felt against hers and how soft her skin felt against her hands and lips, she remembers Erin moaning her name and the faces she made. Holtzmann felt shivers and shook her head, leaving the hair dryer where it was. Holtzmann walked out of the room and walked to the kitchen again, finding Erin sitting in the dining room waiting with her coffee in hands and the other coffee on the table. Holtzmann sat down and grabbed the coffee taking a sip.

 

 _“So um…”_ Erin looked at her cup of coffee and then at Holtzmann who was already staring at her. _“I-I don't exactly remember what happend, to be honest.”_

_“I don't either.”_ Holtzmann shook her head. _‘Liar.’ “We don't have to tell Abby and Patty about this, you know.”_

Erin looked at her hands and nodded. _“Yeah I know, it will be um…kind of uncomfortable.”_

Holtzmann nodded. _“Right, yeah. This stays between us.”_

_“Sure.”_ They stayed in silence for a few seconds. _“Also um…I-I don't think we should do this again. I’m not the type of girl who fuck with someone and then leave them but…I don't want us to be uncomfortable around work. You're my friend and I don't really want to loose you.”_ Erin looked at Holtzmann. _“I don't know if you know what I mean, I’m sorry if I hurt you_.”

 

 _“No, no, I totally understand and I actually think the same, so don't you worry your beautiful head.”_ Holtzmann tried to flirt so Erin could know that they were ok.

 

Erin chuckled and smiled. _“Ok, good.”_

 _“So um…I think I should go now if we don't want Abby and Patty to suspect something.”_ Holtzmann laughed a little nervous and stood up.

 

 _“Do you want something to eat? You don't have to go now.”_ Erin stood up and looked at Holtzmann.

 

 _“No, I um…it’s ok, I have to go help Abby and Patty to unpack, I remember then saying that today, Jennifer was sending people to move all of our things so, I have to go help them, but thank you, not stuff.”_ Holtzmann smiled.

 

Erin blushed a little and nodded. _“Ok, I’ll see you later.”_

_“Sure, thank you for the coffee again and for um…yeah.”_ Holtzmann grabbed her jacket and left.

 

Erin giggled and sighed. _“Why can't I remember?”_

***************

 

6 hours took them to decorate and put all their things in the right places, 6 hours to finish and finally get some rest, even Holtzmann got tired and that's weird. They all say on the dining room (one of Holtzmann’s workbenches that she didn't use) and were eating pizza, celebrating that they had a new place for their work. They were all talking and laughing and making fun of the things they did at the bar, Erin and Holtzmann stayed quiet since they didn't even remember what they did. They exchanged looks and occasionally smirked without them noticing each other.

 

 _“And what did y’all go when you left?”_ Patty looked at Holtzmann and Erin.

 

 _“What do you mean?”_ Erin asked a little nervous.

 

 _“Well, after you guys danced together for like an hour and laughed together, disappeared to the bathroom, you guys just left.”_ Abby looked at them.

Holtzmann and Erin looked at each other, not knowing what to say, what were they supposed to say if they didn't exactly know what happend last night? But then, Erin remembered...

**_“Baby, even though I love to hear your voice, please hurry up, I can't take anymore.”_ **

****

_Holtzmann saluted her. **“Yes ma’am.”** Holtzmann kissed her way down leaving a trail of wet kisses on her stomach to her thighs. _

_Holtz took Erin’s shoes off and kissed her legs, kissing every part of her leg, Holtzmann smirked when Erin gasped, Holtzmann kept kissing her thighs and teasing Erin, Erin whimpered and bit her lip waiting for Holtz. Holtzmann took the waistband of her panties and pulled them down throwing them to the floor. Holtzmann crawls onto the bed towards her and kissed her once again, laying on top of Erin, Erin’s hands move to Holtzmann’s hair. Holtzmann let her hand wonder until she gets where Erin needed her the most, Erin let out a moan feeling Holtzmann’s lips turn into a smile. Her fingers circle around her clit softly, adding more pressure as she continues, Erin’s mouth hanging slightly open, Holtzmann left her lips and kissed Erin’s neck._

**_“You’re so wet, is that for me?”_ ** _Holtzmann smirked._

**_“Mmhm.”_ ** _Erin moans._

_Holtzmann smirked and made her way down Erin’s body, she kisses Erin’s thigh and Erin closes her eyes, biting her lip, she let out a loud moan when she felt Holtzmann’s soft and warm tongue on her. Holtzmann’s hands move up and down Erin’s sides, sending shivers through Erin’s body. Erin breathed heavily, she managed to tear her eyes open, propping herself up onto her elbows, looking at Holtzmann, Holtz looked at her, never removing her mouth from her. Holtzmann introduced 2 fingers into Erin making her gasp, Erin throws her head back and close her eyes once again. Holtzmann rested her hand in her hip and the other came around her, curling her fingers, Erin moaned loudly._

**_“Fuck.”_ ** _Erin panted and struggled to keep her eyes open, she started grinding against her mouth and moaned. She could feel her toes beginning to tingle, her thighs trembled and her back fell again on the bed, finally she came, gripping onto the sheets, her back arching up. **“Jillian! Fuuuuuck!”**_

_Holtzmann pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, she licked all of the mess that Erin did, hearing Erin gasp. Holtzmann’s hands started stroking her thighs gently and kissed the insides of them as Erin continued to pant, her heart pounding feeling like if it was going to explode. Holtzmann claws back the bed, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck._

**_“That was hot.”_ ** _Holtzmann whispered on her ear._

_Erin opened her eyes, still trying to catch her breath but she decides to pull Holtzmann down to kiss her, tasting herself on Holtzmann’s tongue. They make out for a while until Erin was back to normal to roll down leaving Holtzmann under her, Erin straddled Holtzmann’s hips and made Holtzmann sit so she could take her bra off._

**_“Now, is your turn.”_ ** _Erin smirked and kissed Holtzmann’s neck._

_“Erin!”_ Abby yelled for the fifth time, this time clapping her hands in front of Erin.

 

Erin snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Abby. _“You said something?”_

_“Damn girl, what were you thinking about? You totally blacked out.”_

_“I-I um…”_ Erin looked at Holtzmann. _“N-Nothing.”_ Erin shook her head.

 

 _“If you say so.”_ Abby sighed. _“So, what you guys did after you left the bar?”_

Erin was nervous as hell, she didn't exactly know what to say. _“We um…we-“_

****

_“I walked Erin home, we actually took the same cab and we talked all the ride and I, of course since I'm a gentlewoman, I made sure Erin got home safely and then I went back to my apartment.”_ Holtzmann smiled, proud of what she just said. _‘Stead of going to my apartment I stayed with Erin, we fucked and I stayed in her house until this morning.’_ Holtzmann thought. ‘ _How in the hell did I came up with all that?’_

 

 _“Huh, such a gentlewoman, Holtzy.”_ Patty nodded and laughed a little.

 

 _“Lucky Erin.”_ Abby looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

 

 _“Yeah well, Holtz is a really good friend.”_ Erin smiled. She looked at Holtzmann and Holtz winked at her making Erin blush.

 

***************

 

 _“So, Holtz…are you sure that happend last night?”_ Patty asked, walking to Holtzmann’s lab.

 

Holtzmann looked up from her work and looked at Patty. _“Yeah, that's what happend.”_

Patty nodded. _“Mmhm…well it's just that, after you guys came back from the bathroom together, you just grabbed your things and left. What happend in the bathroom?”_

Holtzmann stared at Patty for a good time, trying to remember what exactly happend on the bathroom.

 

 **_“Come on, Erin, come with me to the bathroom.”_ ** _Holtzmann pouted, pulling Erin’s hand._

**_“Fine, fine, I’ll go.”_ ** _Erin followed Holtzmann to the bathroom and Holtz closed the door. **“What is so important that you wanted me to come with-“**_

****

_Holtzmann interrupted her by pressing her lips against hers. Erin whimpered but wrapped her arms around Holtzmann’s neck pulling her closer. Holtzmann smirked against her lips and kept kissing her with a little more pressure, pushing her against the door. Erin’s hands moved to Holtzmann’s hair and ran her fingers through it. Holtzmann broke the kiss and kissed Erin’s neck, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses until she found a spot that made Erin moan softly._

**_“I’ve wanted to do this since a long time.”_ ** _Holtzmann mumbled against her neck._

**_“W-What took you so long?”_ ** _Erin’s mouth slightly open, letting little moans come out of her mouth._

_Holtzmann looked up at Erin and smirked. **“So you wanted this too?”**_

****

_Erin nodded. **“So bad.”**_

****

_Holtzmann smirked. **“Let's take this somewhere else, shall we?”**_

****

_Erin blushed but nodded. **“We shall.”**_

****

_“Holtzmann? Hello?”_ Patty passed her hand in front of Holtzmann face trying to get her attention.

 

Holtzmann shook her head and looked at Patty. _“You were saying.”_

Patty looked at her with a questionable look. _“Damn, you two are acting weird, man, what did you drink yesterday?”_ Patty shook her head and walked out of Holtzmann’s lab.

 

 

Holtzmann sighed and looked at Erin who was working at her desk. She needed to talk about this with Erin, the conversation they had that morning wasn't enough, she needed to clear her mind and the best way to do it, was to talk with Erin about what happend last night.

 

***************

 

Holtzmann closed the door behind her and walked down the street, putting her hands on her pockets. Holtzmann sighed and tried to remember what else happened that night. It was trigging her that she couldn’t remember what really happend, believe it or not, she never really got that drunk and had sex with someone and then forget about everything. Plus, she had sex with Erin, with Erin Gilbert, straight, different, someone who she believed, didn’t like her, loved her as a friend but nothing more than that. Erin was completely different and she knew Erin didn’t do things like what she did last night, or at least, that’s what she thought until now. Holtzmann stopped in a park and sat on the bench, staring at everyone and throwing her head back, she closed her eyes and sighed.

 

_Erin left a trail of kisses down Holtzmann’s body until she was between her legs. She licks an inner thigh. Erin runs her hands down her sides, around her legs. She works her hands under Holtzmann’s thighs, pulling her knees over her shoulders. Her warm mouth finds her clit with a soft kiss, slowly licks a trail along her slit. Holtzmann let out a soft sigh, and melt into the bed. A broad lick over her clit and a soft press around her entrance, she gently sucked on her lower lips, giving a soft nip._

_Her tongue ran slow circles around her clit making Holtzmann gasp and a moan left her mouth. It slides down to her entrance and gently pushes in. Her tongue laps at her inner walls making Holtzmann moan a little louder than before, her tongue pulls back for another swipe across her clit. Erin starts fucking Holtzmann with her tongue making Holtzmann squirm and close her eyes. **“Erin, fuck…”** This made Erin go faster and faster until Holtzmann reached her climax. **“Fuuuuuuuuck! Oh shit.”** Holtzmann’s body squirmed and Holtzmann tried to catch her breath. _

_Erin smirked, proud of her work and kicked Holtzmann clean, she climbed on the bed again and kissed Holtzmann’s lips, letting Holtz taste herself. **“Was that ok?”**_

**_“Y-You sure i-is your first t-time?”_ **

****

_Erin nodded. **“Yup.”**_

**_“Fuck that was so great.”_** _Holtzmann pulled Erin down and kissed her once again_.

 

Holtzmann’s eyes opened and her breathing became heavy, damn, bad idea to close her eyes. Holtzmann sighed and looked at her phone. It was 7:40 pm, a little late but, she really needed to talk to Erin. She looked for Erin’s number and sent her a text message.

 

 **Holtzmann:** _Hey Erin, are you busy?_

 

Holtzmann waited for a few minutes until her phone lighted up.

 

 **Erin:** _No, everything ok?_

 

 **Holtzmann:** _Can I go to your house? Need to talk to you._

 

 **Erin:** _Sure._

Holtzmann sighed and put her phone back on her pocket, standing up to make her way to Erin’s house. Oh god.

 

***************

 

Erin opened the door and found Holtzmann standing in there. Erin smiled a little. _“Come in.”_

 

 _“Thank you.”_ Holtzmann smiled and walked to the living room.

 

_“Sit down, please. Um, do you want water or something?”_

_“No, I’m good, thank you.”_ Holtzmann sat down beside Erin.

 

Erin staring at her hands and playing with her fingers while Holtzmann looked around and thought what she wanted to say. All her way to Erin’s apartment, she thought about what she was going to say, she had all in her head and had exact words she was going to say, but the moment she saw Erin, everything in her head disappeared and focused on Erin’s beauty. What was she supposed to say? Why she was here anyways? Oh yeah, for what happened last night.

 

_“So…I-I know we talked about this in the morning but it’s really stuck in my head and I really need to talk about it.”_

_“About…what happened las night?”_ Holtzmann nodded. “ _Right yeah um, I was actually going to call you before you called me but you won.”_ Erin chuckled nervously.

 

Holtzmann smiled a little. _“Opps.”_ Holtzmann cleared her throat. _“So, you do remember what happened?”_

 

Erin nodded. _“I do, during the day just…everything came into my mind and, all the memories.”_

_“Same here, it actually distracted me.”_

_“I can tell and…it distracted me too.”_ Erin nodded and looked at Holtzmann. _“Look, about what I said in the morning, I really want us to be ok, you’re my friend and I care about you a lot.”_

_“I understand that and same for me, you’re my friend and part of my family and, we are colleagues.”_

_“Right yeah and Abby and Patty doesn’t what really happend, they actually believed in what you said.”_

_“I don’t exactly know how that came into my mind but it seemed possible.”_

Erin laughed a little along with Holtz. Holtzmann looked at her.

 

_“Yeah well, thank god you made that up, I would have said something stupid, not good at lying.”_

_“I know.”_ Holtzmann smiled a little.

 

_“On the other hand…what happend last night was just-“_

_“Horrible?”_ Holtzmann raised one eyebrow waiting for Erin’s response which she thought it was going to be a yes.

 

 _“No, no I mean, for what I remember I don’t think it was horrible, at all.”_ Erin blushed while saying this and chuckled making Holtzmann smirk.

 

 _“I see.”_ Holtzmann crossed her arms and winked at Erin, her confidence coming back.

 

Erin laughed a little. _“But um…like I said before, I don’t think this should happen again. I don’t want us to get mad at each other or be uncomfortable while we are working because Abby or Patty or both could notice this and then they will ask and we would have to tell them what really happend and it would be…kind of weird and I don’t want to loose you.”_

Holtzmann nodded. _“I know, I don’t want that either, what happend last night, I have to say, was great but, I want us to be ok and not fight or be uncomfortable and I want us to just…move on and be the friends that we already were.”_

_“Sure, yes, I totally agree.”_ Erin nodded.

 

 _“Great.”_ Holtzmann smiled. They stayed in silence for a while, both staring at their hands. Holtzmann cleared her throat. _“Well, um…I think I should go now, it’s getting late.”_

_“Um, yeah sure.”_ They both stood up and walked to the door, Erin opened a little the door and looked at Holtzmann. _“Well um…I’m glad we both agreed in this and everything is ok.”_

_“Yeah sure, everything is normal and totally ok.”_ Holtzmann smiled.

 

 _“Alright.”_ Erin smiled. _“Um, I don’t normally give a lot of hugs but, I feel like I want to give you one so, would you mind?”_

_“No! I love hugs and you know that!”_ Holtzmann hugged Erin and laughed a little. Erin chuckled and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for a little until they pulled away and stared at each other.

 

At the same time, they both looked at their lips, Erin licked her lips and looked back into Holtzmann’s eyes. Holtzmann grabbed Erin’s head and pressed their lips together, making Erin whimper a little but, kissed back as soon as she reacted. Erin pushed Holtzmann against the door, closing it and putting her hands on Holtzmann’s waist. Holtzmann pushed Erin back and walked them to the couch, pushing Erin on her back and Holtzmann climbing on top of Erin. Holtz dropped her hand to rest on Erin's jaw and pressed their lips together. Erin's arm traveled up her chest to her shoulder as she kissed her back, thoughtless this time.

 

Keeping their lips attached, Holtzmann moved ever so gently to straddle Erin's thighs, her arms resting on the side of Erin's head for support. Their lips moved together, their noses bumping slightly. They kissed softly for a moment, Erin's whole body on fire. She moved her hands down Holtzmann's body, resting on her hips just above the folded fabric of her overalls. She held the woman on top of her close, pulling her hips down hard making Holtzmann moan, Erin pulled away to look into Holtzmann’s eyes, both trying to catch their breaths.

 

_“Holtzmann-“_

_“I know, we shouldn’t be doing this.”_ Holtzmann sighed and sat on the couch.

 

Erin looked at her and bit her lip. _“Maybe…just tonight?”_

 

Holtzmann looked at her. _“You sure?”_

Erin stood up and extended her hand so Holtzmann could take it. _“I am sure, Holtz, come on.”_ Erin smirked.

 

Holtzmann smirked and took Erin’s hand, following Erin to her bedroom. Erin closed the door and pushed Holtzmann so she laid on the bed. Erin straddled Holtzmann legs, leaning down to kiss her lips slowly and seductively making a moan scape from Holtzmann's lips.

 

Erin's smile changed to a smirk and she swooped down to kiss Holtzmann again, on the lips and much longer than before.

 

Holtzmann stared at Erin who stopped kissing her, pressing her lips against the corner of Holtzmann's mouth, then to her jaw and moving slowly, ever so slowly down Holtzmann's neck.

 

One of Erin's hands found Holtzmann's left breast and she squeezed lightly, her short nails scratching gently through the fabric of Holtzmann's shirt. Holtzmann's breathe involuntarily and Erin smiled as she kept moving down Holtzmann's body.

 

She kissed a trail down Holtzmann's collarbone and when her lips finally hit the top of Holtzmann's shirt, Erin sat on her lap and made Holtzmann sit so she could take her shirt off and her bra. No, she wasn't desperate, she just wanted to make Holtz feel good and wanted to kiss her whole body. She just moved even further to suck gently at Holtzmann's right nipple as her hand moved from Holtzmann's breast, nails dragging gently down Holtzmann's thigh until she found the hem of her pants and pulled it down just enough to splay her fingers against the warm skin there.

 

Holtzmann let out a little moan and Erin sucked a little harder at her erect nipple. Erin blew gently on it on the wet nipple, sending a little shiver up Holtzmann's spine.

 

God, Erin was pretty sure that if she got her hands under those pants and underwear, she could make Holtzmann cum just from her breasts alone, they were that sensitive, but where was the fun in that?

 

 _“Stop teasing."_ Holtzmann said simply and Erin grinned wickedly.

 

 _“Whatever you say."_ she said.

 

She slid a little further down Holtzmann's body and lifted Holtzmann's hips to take her pants off, kissing her way down Holtzmann's abdomen.

 

Erin paused briefly to dip her tongue into the tiny hollow of Holtzmann's naval and she smiled at the small shiver it elicited.

 

As Erin continued sliding further down Holtzmann's body, she felt one of Holtzmann's hands curl in her hair and start almost pushing her down until Erin could kiss the insides of Holtzmann's thighs.

 

She raked the fingers of one hand up Holtzmann's leg as her other hand pulled Holtzmann's underwear down and out of the way. Erin just flung it off somewhere behind her and moved her hand to tease at Holtzmann's entrance.

 

 _“Erin."_ Holtzmann practically gasped.

 

When Erin pulled her fingers away, they were already slick from the brief contact and Holtzmann could feel her own arousal growing.

_"Is this for me?"_ Erin smirked.

 

She found Holtzmann's clit and rubbed a few feather-light circles that elicited little gasps and the barest hints of moans from Holtzmann.

 

 _"More."_ Holtzmann said in a breathy moan.

 

She started slow at first, teasing her tongue up and down Holtzmann's labia and dipping inside of Holtz just enough to make her squirm and gasp.

 

Holtzmann was completely on edge, she could feel it, every inch of her skin warm to the touch, her cheeks flushed, her hair a mess, letting out little whimpers and moans that she couldn’t control. Erin was playing her like an instrument and it was the most beautiful sight Erin had ever laid eyes on.

 

Erin moved her tongue up to Holtzmann's clit, lapping at the swollen bud and sucking it gently into her mouth while she slipped two fingers easily inside of Holtz.

 

Holtzmann's hips bucked upwards, pressing herself harder against Erin and she moaned. Her head was pressed so hard into the pillows that Holtz could hardly even see her face.

 

 _“You close?”_ Erin asked.

_“God, yes.”_ Holtzmann’s words were more of a broken gasp than anything and the hand in Erin's hair tightened until she could feel Holtzmann's nails digging into her scalp, but she didn’t mind. If anything, it just spurred her on.

 

She curved her fingers so that she was hitting just the right spot at the same time that she sucked Holtzmann's clit into her mouth and Holtz exploded.

 

Holtzmann cried out—more inarticulate moaning with a few gasps breaking it up—and her whole body shook as she tightened around Erin's fingers.

 

Erin didn’t stop, though. As soon as Holtzmann started to settle again, she surged upward and captured Holtzmann's lips with her own as her fingers kept pumping in and out and the heel of her hand came to rub against Holtzmann's clit.

 

As the second wave of pleasure washed over her, Holtzmann screamed and Erin just smirked against her lips as she swallowed the sound.

 

Erin had a half a mind to keep on going, but Holtzmann raised a hand to stop her.

 _“T-Too sensitive.”_ she gasped.

 

Erin drew her fingers out and brought them up to her own lips to suck them clean, reveling in the tiny aftershock that it drew out of Holtzmann.

 

 _“Fuck, that was so hot.”_ Holtzmann tried to catch her breath. _“Damn, I remember what you did to me the first time but, this was so much better.”_

 

Erin chuckled and climbed back on top of Holtz. _“Well, last night I had practice.”_ Erin winked at her.

 

Holtzmann felt shivers and shook her head. _“Damn it, Gilbert, never thought you'd be like this.”_

_“I’m full of surprises, honey.”_ Erin smirked and pecked Holtzmann’s lips.

 

 _“I can tell.”_ Holtzmann rolled them so she was on top now.

 

Holtzmann kissed Erin again and deepened the kiss: her warm agile tongue slid along Erin's lower lip and she sucked gently on the tip of it, groaning at the sensation. Holtzmann's hand went to the back of her neck, her nails scratching softly along the hairline, giving Erin goosebumps.

 

She grabbed the back of Holtzmann's neck to pull her back down. She moaned when their lips met again. Holtzmann was such a great kisser: Erin wasn't altogether certain that she would need more than Holtzmann's lips and tongue, warm body and the scent of her skin in her nostrils to come.

 

Holtzmann's breath caught when she pulled Erin's sweater off of her and realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. She trailed her fingers along the exposed collarbone and down along the sternum, listening to Erin's increasingly labored breath.

 

Holtzmann's warm lips moved down the column of her neck, she pulled her closer and begged her not to stop. Erin cried out as Holtzmann's lips closed around her nipple and arched up to meet her. Holtzmann took Erin's pants off and found that she didn't have underwear on. Holtzmann smirked and Erin blushed. Holtzmann went back to Erin's lips and kissed her with more passion.

 She wasn't sure for how long they kissed, but Holtzmann kept kissing her and started moving against her, driving her crazy and Erin kept pulling her closer, craving as much of Holtzmann's skin against her own as possible. She felt so close, she was trembling, ready to beg for the slightest increase in urgency or pressure to bring her over the edge. At the same time, she never wanted the sensation to end. Holtzmann slid a tentative hand down between them and Erin almost sobbed in response. Sensing how close she was, Holtzmann looked intently at her as she adjusted her movement to the right amount of pressure, moving her hand in tiny circles to turn her into a panting, moaning mess just before she fell over the edge, clinging to the woman on top of her.

 

Holtzmann obsessively kissed every inch of naked skin she passed, moving down her body. Erin's groans became louder as her tongue swirled around her areola followed by warm lips around a nipple already so erect it almost hurt when Holtzmann took it in her mouth. When Holtzmann laid down between her thighs, Erin gasped.

 

Tentatively, she touched her gently with the tips of her fingers. She pressed her lips against Erin's sex and felt the impatient body squirm underneath her. An encouraging hand on the back of her neck urged her to feed the greed as the tip of her tongue touched the silky folds. 

 

Holtzmann remembered last night, she remembered how Erin was squirming and how loud she was, but this time, it was way better because they weren't drunk. Holtzmann loved Erin's taste, so sweet.

 

 _"Fuck."_ Erin throw her head back and bit her lip, Holtzmann kept doing her job, enjoying the taste and how loud Erin was. As Erin climaxed once again, Holtzmann felt her sticky arousal cover her lips. Holtzmann licked her lips and smirked.

 

_“You squirted.”_

 

 _“W-What?”_ Erin looked at Holtzmann.

 

 _“Well, just look at my chin and my neck. I’ve never made anyone squirt, that was hot.”_ Holtzmann winked at her.

 

Erin saw her arousal dripping down Holtzmann’s chin and neck, still trying to catch her breath, she managed to sit so Holtz was now sitting on her lap. Erin grabbed Holtzmann by the back of her neck and pulled her closer, she licked all the arousal from her chin to her chest, tasting herself. Holtzmann moaned and bit her lip. Erin kissed her neck and pulled Holtzmann to kiss her again. Holtzmann pulled her down again and kissed her softly, like she meant it. They pulled away and stared at each other for a few seconds.

 

_“Holtz?”_

_“Yeah?”_

Erin stared at her for a few seconds looking through her eyes. Erin shook her head and smiled a little. _“Nothing, that was great.”_

 

Holtzmann smiled a little. _“It was more than great.”_

Erin giggled. _“Now um…”_

_“I should go.”_ Holtzmann’s smile disappeared.

 

_“You can stay if you-“_

_“I’m actually going to work, at the firehouse, not feeling like sleeping tonight.”_

Erin nodded. _“Oh, alright. Um…do you want coffee or something before you go?”_

_“No, it's ok. Thank you, hot stuff.”_ Holtzmann kissed her forehead and stood up, looking for her clothes.

 

Erin sat on the bed, passing her hand through her hair and staring at Holtzmann while she was dressing. _“Are we ok?”_

Holtzmann looked at her and smiled. _“Of course we are, beautiful.”_ Holtzmann winked at her. _“I'll see you tomorrow.”_

_“Sure.”_ Erin looked at Holtzmann leaving, closing the door behind her. Erin looked around and saw all her clothes laying on the floor. Erin sighed and felt tears in her eyes, she wanted to cry? Why? Erin laid on the bed and felt empty. _‘So this is how it feels to have everything and then letting it go.’_ Erin thought.

 

***************

 

 

Once again, Holtz burned herself, for like the 4th time tonight, she winced and shook her head, she took off her glasses and sat on the floor. She normally was distracted but not this distracted. Of course it was for Erin, tonight was a night that she didn't want to forget, why would she want to forget about it? It was one of the greatest things that have ever happend to her…wait no. _‘Holtz you can't think like that, you don't like Erin at all, it was a one time thing…well…second time thing.’_ Holtzmann shook her head and felt tears in her eyes. _‘Fuck, don't cry, Holtzmann, don't cry.’_ Holtzmann covered her face and the tears were already coming out. _‘Stop it, just stop.’_ Holtzmann hugged her legs and screamed. Not again. Erin doesn't feel anything for her, why would she? She just wanted to experiment and it can't happen again. Never again.

Why was she suffering? She used to hook up with a lot of girls and never meant anything but…this was Erin. Dr. Erin Gilbert, the most beautiful physicist she has ever met, of course this meant something to her, this wasn't just experimenting for her, this meant more. But, Erin didn't think the same for sure, it was just experimenting, why would she mean it? She's not even into girls and she loves Holtzmann just as a friend, maybe not even as a friend, maybe just as a colleague. Holtzmann stood up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her, she turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face red, puffy eyes, she looked tired but she didn't feel tired. She walked to the sink and washed her face, looking again the mirror, still red. It's been so long since she cried this much, actually, she never cried for a girl, never in her life. She knew what this meant. She was in love with Erin.

 

***************

 

_“Holtzy. Come on baby, wake up.”_

 

Holtzmann opened her eyes to see Patty looking at her. _“What?”_

_“Yo, you stayed the night in here? You really love this lab.”_

Holtzmann looked around and remembered what happened last night. _“Yeah, I think so.”_

_“What have I told you? You have to go to sleep at your apartment, you need to rest.”_ Patty shook her head and then she looked closely at Holtzmann. _“You alright?”_

Holtzmann looked at her. _“Why you asking?”_

_“Cause…”_ Patty grabbed Holtzmann’s face and furrowed her eyebrows. _“Were you crying?”_

Holtzmann froze and then laughed. _“Whaaaaat? Of course not, you see who you're talking to?”_ Holtzmann shook her head and stood up.  

 

_“You sure, baby?”_

_“Pretty sure, I um…I’ll go take a shower to my apartment, I’ll be back in a few hours.”_

_“Sure.”_ Patty nodded.

 

Holtzmann stopped and looked back at Patty. _“Is um…is Erin here?”_

_“No, she’s not.”_

_“Ok.”_ Holtzmann walked down the stairs.

 

 _“That was weird.”_ Patty followed her and saw Holtzmann leaving. _“Abs?”_

_“Yeah?”_ Abby looked up from her book. _“What do you think is happening?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Well is just that, Holtzmann seemed like she cried all night and then she asked for Erin.”_

_“Well, maybe it's because she's tired, I mean, you know how hard Holtzmann works and I wouldn't be surprised if she told me she hasn't sleep for 3 days.”_

_“Well, you're right on that.”_

_“Don't worry, she's ok.”_ Abby smiled and kept reading.

 

 _“Hey guys.”_ Erin walked to them and left the bag she had on her hand on the table. _“What's up?”_

_“We were talking about Holtzy.”_ Patty looked at her.

 

 _“Is she ok?”_ Erin furrowed her eyebrows.

 

_“She stayed here last night and it seemed like she didn't sleep well.”_

Erin stared at them for a little and then grabbed the bag. _“I’ll go to her apartment.”_

_“You sure about that? We don't know if she's ok.”_

_“She must be tired, plus, I bought her breakfast.”_ Erin walked to the door and left the two ghostbusters wondering what just happend.

 

 _“So…”_ Patty turned around to look at Abby and crossed her arms. _“You sure nothing's wrong?”_

Abby stared at Patty for a while and then back at the door.

 

***************

 

Holtzmann heard a knock on the door and furrowed her eyes, no one knew where she lived, unless it was Dr. Gorin. That was not possible. She walked to the door and found a smiley Erin standing in front of her. Holtzmann's heartbeat increased and her hands started to her sweaty.

_“Erin?”_

_“Yeah, hey. Um…I went to the firehouse and they told me that you left, I bought you some breakfast and some coffee, I thought that maybe you stayed up all night.”_ Erin smiled.

 

Holtzmann smiled a little and let Erin into the apartment. _“Thank you and I'm sorry for the mess.”_

_“No worries, I didn't come here to judge.”_ Erin smiled a little.

 

Holtzmann smiled and closed the door. _“You can out that on the table.”_

Erin walked to the table and gave Holtzmann's her bagel, she knew Holtzmann loved them, more if it was with coffee. _“Here you go.”_

_“Thank you, my darling.”_ Holtzmann smiled and offered Erin to sit down, moving the chair for her.

 

 _“Thank you.”_ Erin sat down and waited for Holtzmann to sit down. _“So…you stayed on the firehouse?”_

Holtzmann looked at Erin and nodded. _“Yeah well, I wanted to finish one of my projects and I fell asleep.”_

Erin nodded. _“You look tired.”_

Holtzmann nodded. _“I am tired.”_ Holtzmann rated her bagel and then looked at Erin. _“Want some?”_

_“No no, I’m fine.”_

_“Come on, at least one bit, come on.”_ Holtzmann smiled.

 

Erin rolled her eyes and laughed a little. _“Fine.”_ Erin took a bit from Holtzmann’s bagel. _“Thank you.”_

Holtzmann watched Erin eating the bagel and felt tingles in her stomach. She shook her head and smiled a little. _“You're welcome.”_

_“Holtz…”_

_“We are ok, I promise, everything is ok.”_

Erin looked at Holtz. _“How did you-“_

_“I can see it in your face. Everything is ok.”_ Holtzmann smiled a little.

 

Erin smiled a little. _“Alright.”_ Erin grabbed Holtzmann’s hand. _“I’m glad we are ok, like I said, I don't want to ruin our friendship.”_

_“We said last night was the last one so everything will be ok.”_ Holtzmann smiled.

 

***************

 

3 months passed and everything was alright just like Holtz and Erin said it was going to be. More ghost were appearing all around New York, that meant, more work for the ghostbusters. Abby and Patty never noticed what happened between Erin and Holtz so that was totally ok. Everyone was happy and everything was just like it was before. Well…

 

 _“A-Are you sure they l-left?”_ Erin moaned and bit her lip.

 

 _“I’m 100% sure I heard them closing the door, they are gone.”_ Holtzmann kissed her neck with open mouth kisses.

 

Erin throughout head back allowing Holtz to kiss more of her neck, Holtzmann pinned Erin’s hand up in the wall making Erin groan.  _“Jillian…”_

_“Yes, my darling?”_ Holtz murmured against Erin’s neck.

 

Erin shivered. _“P-Please, I-I…”_

_“You what?”_ Holtzmann smirked, popping her head up to look at Erin right into her eyes.

 

Erin looked at Holtzmann and breathed heavily. _“I need you.”_

Holtzmann smirked. _“That's what I thought.”_ Holtzmann picked her up and Erin wrapped her legs around Holtzmann’s waist.

 

 _“Wait.”_ Holtzmann looked at Erin. _“Can we go to my house? Yesterday we did it here, can we go somewhere comfortable?”_

_“As you say, my queen.”_ Holtzmann out Erin down and they both grabbed their things to go to Erin’s house.

 

As soon as they got to Erin's apartment and they closed the door, Erin grabbed Holtzmann's face and kissed her once again, she needed to feel the engineer’s lips against hers. For this past months, it's been a need, something she never felt before. Holtzmann picked her up once again, walking them to the bedroom never breaking the tender and passionate kiss. For the past months, everything was normal in front of Abby, Patty and Kevin, but behind their backs? Erin and Holtzmann managed to have their time alone to be together and have sex. Right, they were going to end with this but, after day 2, they couldn't contain the need to feel each other's skins, they needed each other and they didn't mind showing it. For the past months, Holtzmann went over to Erin’s apartment and stay the night, but when the daylight came, Holtz was already gone. Not because Erin asked to but, Holtzmann knew that if she stayed, she would want to hold Erin and never let go and this…this was just hooking up, nothing more than that. Of course she stayed awake to stare at Erin at least for a few minutes, then she would stand up, grab her clothes and leave. Erin would wake up and find herself covered with the sheets and without Holtzmann, she was used to it by now.

 

When they both got to the firehouse, they would smile at each other and sometimes talk when it came to work, if not, they wouldn't, not weird at all, at least Abby and Patty didn't suspect anything and of course Kevin wasn't either. Holtzmann wasn't the type of person who knew how to hide things but this time, she had to, she didn't want Patty or Abby to know about this and if Kevin liked Erin…well, she wouldn't mind if Kevin knew about this. They never really talked about not telling Patty or Abby but it was for sure that Erin didn't want them to know, Holtz could read it in her face every time they were making out in her lab and she heard someone near so, it was better to stay quiet. Erin was so important for her, she didn't want to loose her and loose the chance to be with her, at least, do the things they were doing, even if for her, they weren't just hook ups.

 

Holtzmann opened her eyes and sighed, she looked at the clock and it was 4:45 am, time for her to go. Holtzmann looked at Erin and smiled a little, she looked so peaceful and cute and just so beautiful...Holtzmann shook her head and stood up to find her clothes.

 

_“Jillian?”_

Holtzmann froze and turned around to find a sleepy Erin rubbing her eyes. _“Hey there.”_

_“What time is it?”_

_“4:50 am, time for me to go, sun is almost up.”_

Erin looked at her and nodded. _“Right, yeah. Um, do you want a coffee or something?”_

_“No, go back to sleep, it's ok.”_

Erin nodded, turned around and covered herself again, falling asleep as soon as she put her head back on the pillow. Holtzmann sighed and smiled a little, she walked to Erin and passed her hand through Erin’s hair, carefully so she wouldn't wake Erin again. Holtzmann grabbed her things and walked out of the apartment. She walked to her apartment and opened the door, a soft _meow_ receiving her.

 

_“Nino, you missed me, little guy?”_

_“Meow.”_

_“I bet you did, buddy.”_ Holtzmann took her jacket off and walked to the bathroom, she stood in front of the mirror and laughed a little. She shook her head. _“Oh Erin, how am I going to hide this?”_

 

Holtzmann took a quick shower and got ready for the new day, this time she really needed to keep her mind away, these past months, her mind have been overthinking a lot and she’s been distracting herself by making new gadgets or just proving herself. She was working more than usual but she needed to stop thinking about Erin.

 

 _“Sorry buddy, but mommy’s gotta work. Maybe I’m coming back tonight or maybe not, we’ll see.”_ Holtzmann grabbed her jacket and walked out of her apartment.

 

6 am and she was already in the Firehouse, for her surprise, when she opened the door she found Abby working on her desk. Holtzmann closed the door behind her and Abby looked at her.

_“Would you look at that, Dr. Abby Yates in the Firehouse at 6 am in the morning.”_ Holtzmann smiled.

 

Abby laughed. _“I could say the same to you, I mean, normally on Friday’s, you get here until 9.”_

_“Well, couldn’t sleep and got lots of ideas.”_ Holtzmann smiled a little.

 

Abby nodded and looked at her. _“Holtz can I ask you something?_

_“Sure, what’s up?”_ Holtzmann looked at her.

 

_“Is everything ok?”_

 

Holtzmann furrowed her eyebrows. _“Um…what do you mean?”_

_“It’s just that…I feel something’s up.”_

_“Nothing’s up.”_

_“You sure? Cause I mean...the other day I saw you leaving early and that is totally weird for you because you normally leave late.”_ Abby gasped. _“Tell me you’re not going to that ugly bar again. Or wait…are you hooking up with girls again? It’s been so long since you’ve done that.”_

_“What? Abby, no, no to both. I’m totally fine.”_

Abby crossed her arms. _“You know what fine means to me, Holtzmann.”_

 

Holtzmann sighed and walked to her work bench. _“Abs, everything is ok, if something was up you know what I normally do and I haven’t, right? I’m still here.”_

 

Abby sighed. _“And that’s the reason why I’m asking, I don’t want that to happen, Holtz. I need you here.”_

 

Holtzmann smiled. _“I’m alright, Abs. Just need to focus a little more on my work, that’s all.”_

_“Better be that, Holtzmann.”_

 

Holtzmann saluted her. _“Yes, ma’am.”_

_“Good, well, what do you say if before you start working, we go for some bagels?”_

_“Isn’t a little too early for food?”_ Holtzmann furrowed her eyebrows.

 

Abby looked at her surprised. _“What did you just say?! Ok, you really need to sleep more girl, oh my god. You just not said that.”_

 

Holtzmann shook her head. _“I need to sleep more, let’s go get some bagels.”_

 

***************

 

Erin sat on her desk and sighed. What was she doing? Now almost every night, Holtzmann was on her house, on her bed and moaning her name or the other way, Erin was getting used to this and she didn’t know if it was good or bad. She sometimes said no but it wasn’t because she didn’t want to but because she really needed to say no. Erin hated to say no to Holtz, she missed so much those days when she couldn’t kiss Holtz or just couldn’t lay down with her at night and make scream, now it was one of her favorite things, making Holtzmann scream and moan her name, it was one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen, watching Holtzmann come undone. Just perfect. Erin shook her head, she couldn’t think of Holtzmann that way right now, not at work. Erin went to the bathroom and sat down.

 

 _“You got to be kidding me_.” Erin shook her head and grabbed her phone sending a text to Abby.

 

 _“Eriiiiin.”_ Holtzmann knocked the door.

 

_“Yes?”_

_“Abby sent me.”_

_“Fuck you, Abby.”_ Erin whispered. _“Come on in, like you haven’t seen anything.”_

_“Right.”_ Holtzmann opened the door and gave Erin the pad. _“Here it is.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“Want some tea?”_

_“That would be really nice.”_ Erin smiled.

 

 _“Tea it is_.” Holtzmann winked at her and closed the door.

 

Erin smiled and after a few minutes, got out of the bathroom. She sat down on her desk and sighed. She knew that moody Erin was coming anytime soon.

 

 _“Here is your tea, hot stuff.”_ Holtzmann placed the tea on her desk and smiled.

 

 _“Thank you, Jillian.”_ Erin smiled.

_“You’re more than welcomed.”_ Holtzmann walked to her work bench and started working.

 

Why today? She was horny as hell and today had to be, fuck everything, this sucked. Erin sighed and tried to go back to work, trying to stop thinking about Holtz and how bad she wanted to just…Ok Erin! Not the moment! This was going to be a hard day.

 

***************

 

 _“Erin.”_ Patty walked to Erin.

 

 _“I said I’m ok!”_ Erin covered her face and sighed.

 

_“I was going to say if you wanted something to eat.”_

 

Erin sighed. _“I’m sorry, Patty, is one of those days.”_

_“I kind of figured that out. Why don’t you go home, baby?”_

_“I think I am, I just can’t anymore with this pain.”_ Erin stood up and grabbed her things. _“Can you please tell Abby?”_

_“Sure, baby. You don’t want some pizza before you go?”_

 

 _“I’m dying for a pizza and chocolates and a coffee, oh my god and cookies…and ice cream, Oh god.”_ Erin covered her face. _“But, I need to sleep.”_ Erin walked down the stairs.

 

Patty nodded. _“Ok…that was totally weird.”_

_“Hey, Pattycakes, where is Erin going?”_

_“She felt bad and went home to sleep and also, she wanted a pizza, chocolates, coffee and cookies. It’s like she was pregnant.”_ Patty laughed.

 

Holtzmann nodded. _“Um…I’m leaving early today, please tell Abby.”_ Holtzmann grabbed her jacket and left.

 

 _“Now everyone is feeling sick or what?”_ Patty sighed and shook her head.

 

***************

 

Erin woke up at the sound of someone knocking her door, Erin groaned and stood up.

 

 _“Yes?”_ Erin opened the door and tried to sound as calm as possible. _“Holtzmann.”_ Out of nowhere, Erin’s anger disappeared.

 

 _“Hot stuff.”_ Holtzmann smiled.

 

 _“What are you-“_ Erin saw that Holtzmann had a box of pizza on her hands and 2 bags above the box. _“What is all of that?”_

_“Some things I brought, can I come in?”_

 

 _“Sure, come in.”_ Erin let Holtzmann walk into the apartment and closed the door. _“So, what is all of that?”_

_“Well, earlier when I saw you working, I saw that you were kind of annoyed and then Patty told me what happend and I decided to bring you the things you wanted.”_ Holtzmann smiled.

_“You…you did?”_

_“Yeah.”_ Holtzmann smiled.

Erin smiled and walked to where Holtz was standing. _“Holtz…thank you.”_

_“No problem.”_ Holtzmann’s smile disappeared. _“I’ll leave you now, I bet you want to be alone so.”_ Holtzmann was about to leave but Erin grabbed her by her arm making Holtz look at her.

 

_“Please don’t go, that’s…the last thing I want right now.”_

 

Holtz smiled. _“Alright then.”_

_“Should we start with the pizza first?”_ Erin looked at Holtzmann.

 

 _“You choose.”_ Holtzmann smiled.

 

 _“Pizza it is then.”_ Erin grabbed plates.

 

They spend the afternoon eating pizza, chocolates, cookies, everything that Erin asked. They didn’t have to talk, they just had to stare at each other and smile, they were comfortable and eating and it just felt right. Erin couldn’t stop staring at Holtzmann, she looked so cute and Holtzmann’s jokes were ridiculous but it made her smile and laugh how happy Holtzmann looked.

 

 _“Here.”_ Holtzmann was giving Erin ice cream and giggled. _“Here comes the plane, open up the mouth.”_ Holtzmann made a baby voice.

 

 _“Jillian come on!”_ Erin laughed, she opened her mouth and took the spoon in her mouth.

 

 _“Delicious!”_ Holtzmann kept the baby voice.

 

 _“God, Holtz.”_ Erin laughed and covered her face.

 

 _“I can also do a Russian accent.”_ Holtzmann wiggled her eyebrows.

 

 _“I’ve heard you doing that.”_ Erin smiled. _“And you are really good.”_

_“I have many talents.”_ Holtzmann smirked.

 

Erin laughed. _“I bet.”_ Erin looked at Holtz who was already staring at her. _“Thank you for this.”_

_“You’re welcome.”_ Holtzmann smiled.

 

_“Is it too much if I asked you to cuddle with me?”_

 

Holtzmann felt butterflies on her stomach but ignored them. _“Not at all.”_ Holtzmann laid on the couch and extended her arms, waiting for Erin.

 

Erin smiled and laid on Holtzmann’s arms, wrapping her arm around her waist and sighed happily. Holtzmann kissed her forehead and smiled. They stayed like that for a few minutes in their own thoughts, comfortable silence, no one disturbing them, just the two of them. Erin looked up to stare at Holtz who was staring at the ceiling until she felt Erin staring at her and looked down at her.

 

 _“Everything alright? How are you feeling?”_ Holtzmann caressed her arms with her finger tips.

 

 _“A lot better, thank you.”_ Erin smiled a little and looked at Holtzmann’s lips.

 

Holtzmann looked at her lips and then her eyes. _“Erin?”_

 

 _“I want to kiss you.”_ Erin whispered. She looked into her eyes _. “May I?”_

 

Holtzmann stared at Erin for a few seconds and then nodded. _“Yes, you may.”_

 

Erin closed the gap between them, kissing Holtzmann’s lips softly, a gentle touch but sending millions of feelings to both of them. Holtzmann pulled Erin closer depending the kiss and Erin grabbed her by the neck, enjoying the kiss. The moment was broken when Holtzmann’s phone went off. Holtzmann groaned and pulled away grabbing her phone and answering.

 

 _“Yes, Abby, what’s wrong?”_ Holtzmann waited. _“What?”_ Holtzmann waited. _“Ok, it’s ok, I’ll stop by in a few. Ok bye.”_ Holtzmann hang up.

_“What’s wrong?”_

 

_“Kevin was looking for me and he accidentally pressed a button thinking it was some kind of ring and now Abby is scared it will explode, I need to go see what is it.”_

_“Right, yeah, you should.”_ Erin sat up letting Holtzmann stand up. She sighed and looked up at Holtz. _“Thank you again for all of this, it was really sweet.”_

 

 _“Anytime.”_ Holtzmann smiled. _“Do you um…if I finish early…do you want me to come back?”_

_“No, I mean, it’s ok if you want to but um you don’t have to.”_

 

Holtzmann nodded. _“Alright then, I’ll go.”_ Holtzmann smiled and left.

Erin stared at the door for a few seconds and touched her lips, feeling a tear rolling down her cheek. _“What are you doing, Erin?”_ She whispered to herself and covered her face.

 

**************

 

 _“Ok I’m here, what’s…”_ Holtzmann stopped. _“Dr. Gorin?”_

 

Dr. Gorin turned around and smiled. _“Hello, Jillian.”_

 

_“What are you…Abby I thought you said-“_

_“Yes, but for our luck, she stopped by and saved us.”_ Abby smiled.

 

_“That machine is dangerous, you should finish it first before you leave it here.”_

 

_“I was, tonight.”_

 

Abby sighed. _“Well, I’m leaving, real tired.”_ Abby tapped Holtzmann’s shoulder twice before leaving.

 

Holtzmann looked at Dr. Gorin. _“What are you doing here?”_

_“Not happy to see me?”_ Dr. Gorin smiled.

 

_“Of course I am I was just…I wasn’t expecting you to come.”_

_“Yeah well, I came here to talk to you.”_

_“About?”_

_“An offer.”_

 

Holtzmann froze. _“What?”_

 

 _“I’m going to LA for some months and I thought that maybe you could come with me, I’m going to work with some of the best engineers on new machines and you have a lot of ideas, Jillian so, I thought that maybe you could come with me and help us out.”_ Dr. Gorin smiled.

 

Holtzmann opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. _“I-I…I don’t know what to say.”_

_“I leave in 2 weeks, so you have 2 weeks. No pressure.”_ Dr. Gorin tapped her shoulder. _“Think about it, Jillian, I don’t want you to regret anything.”_ Dr. Gorin walked down the stairs and left leaving Holtzmann alone in her lab.

 

Holtzmann sat on her chair and looked around. She couldn’t leave them. This was one of the best moments of her life and she promised Abby she was not leaving, not again. Not that she meant to do that and she really didn’t leave, she just didn’t show up for work for like 4 days and Abby got worried but Holtzmann needed time for herself for something that happend in that time and Holtzmann promised to not do that ever again, instead she was going to talk about it with Abby is something was wrong. Patty, she never had someone like Patty, she could trust her and Holtz knew that if she ever needed someone who wasn’t Abby, she could go to Patty and Patty would try to make her laugh or talk about stupid things. Kevin well…he was a good buddy. Even though he wasn’t the smartest, he was a good friend and loyal. And Erin…her beautiful, smart, cute and sweet Erin. She couldn’t leave her, not now. Not when she was having the best time of her life. She didn’t want to accept it but there was no other reason, explanation or other way…she was in love with Erin and she couldn’t hide it anymore. So no…she couldn’t.

 

***************

 

 _“J-Jillian…”_ Erin moaned and bit her lip. _“I-I’m…fuuuuuuuck!”_ Erin’s back arched and she screamed.

 

Holtzmann crawled the bed and swiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Holtzmann kissed her neck and trialed kisses down her chest. _“You ok?”_

_“T-That was…oh my god.”_ Erin sighed and smiled. She looked at Holtzmann. _“Awesome.”_

 

Holtzmann smiled and kissed her lips softly. _“Sleep.”_

_“But…you made me come 3 times and you just came 1, I want to-“_

_“You are tired, dear. Go to sleep.”_

 

Erin groaned. _“Fine.”_ Erin kissed her lips lightly before Erin fell asleep.

 

Holtzmann sighed and rested her head in the pillow, closing her eyes and trying to go to sleep. Not even 1 minute after, Holtzmann opened her eyes and looked at her right side, to look at Erin. Holtzmann caressed Erin’s hair. My beautiful Erin... Holtzmann thought. How could she leave her? It’s been almost 2 weeks and she hasn’t given and answer to Dr. Gorin. She just can’t go but it’s not a bad offer. Holtzmann felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She never felt like this before and letting it go, wasn’t the best idea. Love is involuntary.  Brain science tells us it's a drive like thirst.  It's a craving for a specific person. It's normal, natural to "lose control" in the early stage of romance.  Love, like thirst, will make you do strange things. But knowledge is power.  It's a natural addiction and treating it like an addiction can help you. There were three basic brain systems. The sex drive or lust—the craving for sexual gratification--evolved to enable you to seek a range of potential mating partners.   After all, you can have sex with someone you aren’t in love with.  You can even feel the sex drive when you are driving in your car, reading a magazine or watching a movie.  Lust is not necessarily focused on a particular individual. Romantic love, or attraction—the obsessive thinking about and craving for a particular person--evolved to enable you to focus your mating energy on just one individual at a time.  As Kabir, the Indian poet put it:  “The lane of love is narrow; there is room for only one.” Attachment--the feeling of deep union with a long-term partner--evolved to enable you to remain with a mate at least long enough to rear a single child through infancy together as a team—although many of us remain together much longer, and enjoy the benefits of life with a partner even when there is no goal to have children. These three brain systems--and feelings--interact in many ways to create our myriad forms of loving. Of course everyone starts with attraction, that’s pretty obvious. Holtzmann knew that she **loved** Erin, she felt so attach to her, she couldn’t help it. Now it was a need for her to have Erin near and when they weren’t together, she felt empty.

Holtzmann noticed that the sun was already coming out, she was in the same position and she was still playing with Erin’s hair, it was already 5 in the morning. Holtzmann sighed and decided to just leave, she wasn’t feeling ok. But then she felt someone taking her hand, Holtzmann turned her head to look at Erin with her eyes open.

 

 _“Please, keep doing just that.”_ Erin whispered.

 

Holtzmann froze. _“Were you awake all this time?”_

 

_“Not really, for how long have you been like this?”_

 

Holtzmann didn’t know if she should be honest or not. _“Since you fell asleep.”_

 

 _“Didn’t you sleep or you’re like, involuntary?”_ Erin giggled.

 

 _“I didn’t sleep.”_ Holtzmann was serious, she didn’t even smile a little.

 

Erin’s smile disappeared and she sat up. _“What’s wrong, Holtz?”_

 

Holtzmann couldn’t keep it anymore, she had to say it. _“Erin…what is this for you? What we are doing.”_

 

_“Well…I mean, we’ve been doing this for months.”_

 

_“That’s what I mean, we’ve been doing this for months now and I really need to know what we are doing.”_

 

Erin stare at Holtzmann for a few seconds and then shook her head. _“Holtz I-“_

 

 _“I knew it.”_ Holtzmann stood up and grabbed her clothes.

 

_“What? Holtz I don’t understand it.”_

 

_“This is just a hook up for you, Erin. I know it is, you are just experimenting and you just want to have fun and you know what? I’ve done that many times and I thought that maybe, just maybe this was going to end and what we had or whatever, it was going to be more than just a hook up but no, I know it’s not for you and I was so stupid for continuing with this, I should have stopped this a long time ago, months ago we said it was going to be the last time and look, we are still doing this.”_

 

_“Why it bothers you so much?”_

 

 _“Because I love you Erin!”_ Holtzmann looked at her. She couldn’t take back what she just said. _“I freaking love you and I’m dying for you and I know I shouldn’t, I know it’s wrong because you don’t feel the same and I just ruined our friendship but I can’t hide it anymore and I can’t with this anymore because this is killing me, Erin.”_ Holtz had tears rolling her face, she couldn’t hide it anymore, it was too much. _“You don’t have to say anything, I’ll just go.”_

 

 _“Holtz, no, wait.”_ Erin heard the door closing and she felt tears in her eyes. This wasn’t happening.

 

****************

 

Erin walked into the firehouse rushing up the stairs to Holtzmann’s lab, she really needed to talk to her. When she arrived, she saw Abby and Patty standing in front of Holtzmann’s lab. Erin looked at them worried. They looked like they got a bad new.

 

_“What’s wrong?”_

 

 _“Holtzy…”_ Patty shook her head.

 

 _“She left.”_ Abby said throwing the note to the floor.

 

Erin picked the note up and read it, feeling more tears rolling down her cheeks. _“This can’t be happening.”_

 

 _“Erin?”_ Abby looked at Erin worried.

 

 _“This is all my fault, it’s my fault.”_ Erin covered her face.

 

 _“What? Don’t say that, probably she thought that…maybe this offer was good for her.”_ Patty said rubbing her back.

 

_“No…this morning we…we fought.”_

 

_“You saw Holtzmann this morning? Where?”_

 

_“My apartment.”_

 

 _“So you knew about this?”_ Patty asked concerned.

 

Erin shook her head and looked at them. _“We slept together…w-we’ve been for the past 5 months.”_ Erin’s eyes were puffy and her voice was cracking.

 

 _“What?”_ Abby’s eyes widened.

 

 _“What?!”_ Patty screamed.

 

 _“I-I…w-we didn’t tell you guys cause we were not together, we just…we were sleeping together and Holtzmann…god, she thinks I was just hooking up with her. She confessed that she loved me this morning and I couldn’t even say it back. I’m so stupid.”_ Erin shook her head. _“I need to find her.”_

 

_“Erin, she’s gone.”_

 

 _“No, she can’t be.”_ Erin ran down the stairs and grabbed the keys of the ecto-1, she needed to get to the airport.

 

 _“Erin!”_ Abby yelled but it was too late, Erin was on the driveway already.

 

In the way to the airport, Erin couldn’t stop crying, she couldn’t loose Holtzmann, she couldn’t. Holtzmann couldn’t leave her, she couldn’t imagine her life without her, she **loved** Holtzmann. She couldn’t let her go, she needed her, she needed her arms, her kisses, her voice, her smile, she needed Holtzmann with her. Her phone rang 4 times, she tried to ignore it until there it rang again, she grabbed the phone and saw Holtzmann’s name on it.

 

_“Jillian where are you?!”_

 

_“Erin Gilbert?”_

 

Erin froze. _“Y-Yes, who is this?”_

 

_“I’m official Thompson, your friend had an accident and we are taking her to the hospital right now.”_

 

Erin felt her heart breaking in a million of parts. _“What hospital?”_

 

***************

 

Erin waited outside the room to hear news about Holtzmann. This couldn't be happening, first Holtzmann leaves her, then she's gotten into a car accident and she's hospitalized and Erin doesn't know anything about her, it's killing her. Abby and Patty said they were going but there was a lot of traffic, typical in New York. Erin felt tired, her eyes were fluffy and her throat hurt, her heart hurt, she hurt Holtzmann and this was her fault, she let this happen and now, everything just vanished and became a nightmare, a nightmare she hope she could scape of but knew she wouldn't. Erin heard the door open and the doctor came out. Erin stood up walking to her.

 _“How is she?”_ Erin asked trying to stay calm.

 

 _“She's alright, she just had some bruises and scratches, she hit her head and that's why she was unconscious but, there is no broken bones and nothing we have to be worried about.”_ She smiled. Erin sighed and smiled.

 

Holtzmann opened her eyes to find herself in a white room, what happend? The last thing she remembered was that she was in a car going to the airport, but then she decided to stay and called Dr. Gorin…that's why all happend. Never drive and use your phone. Plus that car was never used and of course it was going to fail sooner or later. Holtzmann whimpered and tried to sit but she was in too much pain, she moved the bed with the remote and sighed. Alone in a hospital room. Great. Holtzmann closed her eyes but then she heard a door open, her eyes lighted up when she saw Erin standing in there, looking as cute as always.

 

_“Hi.”_

 

 _“Hey.”_ Holtz said almost in a whisper not believing Erin was there.

 

 _“How are you feeling?”_ Erin closed the door and walked to Holtzmann, sitting in the edge of the bed.

 

_“Tired, in pain.”_

 

_“They have you medicine, it will work in a fee.”_

 

Holtzmann nodded. _“Erin…”_

 _“No, please just…let me talk, you already did.”_ Holtzmann just nodded and Erin sighed. _“Every morning, when you left…it hurt. You didn't notice but, every time you stood up and were changing, I woke up and I pretended I was asleep but I truly just wanted to tell you to stay, I felt this hole in my heart every time you left. I just wanted you to stay and hug me tight and kiss me. There were nights were I woke up to make sure you were still there with me and I stared at you for minutes until I fell asleep with a smile on my face because you were there.”_ Erin felt tears rolling down her face, she smiled and shook her head. _“So no, it wasn't just hooking up for me either, it was more than that but I thought that maybe…for you it was but today, when you said all of that, it broke my heart that you were thinking the same as I did, and I didn’t have the chance to say…I love you.”_

 

Holtzmann was crying by now, smiling at Erin. She chuckled. _“I didn't even let you talk.”_

 

 _“No, you didn't.”_ Erin smiled and sat closer to Holtz. _“But that's ok.”_

 

_“I'm so sorry.”_

 

 _“Hey.”_ Erin grabbed Holtzmann’s face in her hands making Holtzmann look up at her. _“Don't be, I'm the one who should be sorry, this is all my fault and I hurt you.”_

 

_“It's not your fault.”_

 

_“Just look at you.”_

 

 _“I don't look cute anymore?”_ Holtzmann pouted.

 

Erin laughed a little and shook her head. _“Holtz.”_

 

 _“Had to say it.”_ Holtzmann smiled. _“If I had the accident, was because I was calling Dr. Gorin to tell her that I was staying and thank her for the offer.”_

 

_“So…you decided not to go?”_

 

_“Nope.”_

 

_“What about the note?”_

 

_“While I was on my way to the airport, I thought about it more and I just couldn't leave, there are many ghosts out there and also, you guys can't live without me or my jokes and explosions.”_

 

Erin laughed and nodded. _“Damn right.”_

 

Holtzmann smiled. _“So.”_

 

 _“So?”_ Erin smiled.

 

_“You're into me?”_

 

 _“I'm so into you.”_ Erin closed the space between them and kissed her softly. Holtzmann gasped but managed to kiss back. _“I love you.”_ Erin said against her lips.

 

 _“I love you too.”_ Holtzmann smiled.

 

 _“So, now it’s official.”_ Erin smiled.

 

_“It is if you want it to be my darling.”_

 

 _“I want it, I want everything with you.”_ Erin pecked her lips.

 

 _“Same here baby.”_ Holtzmann smiled.

 

_“So…you won't leave anymore in the daylight?”_

 

Holtzmann shook her head. _“Not anymore, baby.”_

 

Erin smiled and kissed Holtz, this time a little harder, showing all of her feelings to Holtz.

 

_“One more picture, Patty, they haven't noticed.”_

 

 _“I already took like 5, man. I’m professional in this.”_ Patty winked at Abby.

 

_“Should we leave them?”_

 

_“I think so. How about we go for some food and then we come back?”_

 

 _“Good idea, Pats, let's go.”_ Abby and Patty closed the door leaving the two of them kissing and enjoying each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's is any mistakes but I'm really lazy to check haha. I had this story since like 3 months ago but engineering school was killing me. I hope you guys like it! I love kudos and comments!


End file.
